Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's First Day of School 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:348E:B89D:6386:9F8-20190401003315
Wenn Sie unsere Website weiterhin benutzen, stimmen Sie der Nutzung von Cookies zu. Klicken Sie auf den Link Cookie-Richtlinien, um mehr über Cookies zu erfahren. OK https://www.emirates.com/de/german/ https://www.emirates.com/de/german/ * * * **Unsere Ziele **Unsere Reisepartner **Erkunden **Flüge suchen * * * *SUCHEN * *Startseite *Flüge zu Emirates-Destinationen finden *Flights to Country *Startseite *Flüge nach Europa *Sie befinden sich hier: Flüge nach GriechenlandFlüge nach Griechenland FLÜGE NACH EUROPA =Flüge nach Griechenland= Wenn Sie Flüge nach Griechenland buchen, werden alle Ihre Sinne angesprochen. Das sonnendurchflutete mediterrane Land ist ein Pflichtbesuch. Erweiterte Suchoptionen Ausgangsflughafen Zielflughafen Mehr anzeigen https://www.emirates.com/de/german/destinations/flights-to-athens.aspx * * * KilogrammKilogrammKilogramm * * * * *Stellenangebote Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte. *Media Center Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * E-Mail-Adresse AbonnierenClick here to fill details required to subscribe to special offerInformationen über die Verarbeitung Ihrer Daten finden Sie in unserer Datenschutzerklärung. AppStore Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte. GooglePlay Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte. Facebook Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte.Twitter Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte.YouTube Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte.LinkedIn Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte.Instagram Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte.Googleplus Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte. *CZ *VYHLEDAT *PŘIHLÁSIT SE *Domů *Vyhledejte lety do destinací společnosti Emirates *Flights to Country *Domů *Lety do: Evropa *Jste zde: Lety do: ŘeckoLety do: Řecko LETY DO: EVROPA =Lety do Řecka= Jestliže si zarezervujete lety do Řecka, nechte se ovládnout všemi svými smysly. Tento středomořský ráj, který se téměř neustále koupe v slunci, si nesmíte nechat ujít. Vyhledávat lety Přihlaste se, abyste mohli získávat a utrácet míle Skywards Pokročilé vyhledáváníPokročilé vyhledávání Letiště odletu Cílové letiště Pokračovat Zobrazit více DESTINACE SPOLEČNOSTI EMIRATES Lety do: Řecko Historicky bylo Řecko kolébkou filozofie a architektury. Díky jeho historickým památkám, přírodním krásám a pohostinným lidem je Řecko jednou z nejoblíbenějších turistických destinací na světě. Nikdy se zde nebudete nudit, ať už se vydáte na prohlídku majestátní athénské akropole, budete ležet na opuštěné pláži na ostrově Zakynthos, zatímco malé želvičky budou pelášit do moře, nebo budete diskutovat o událostech dne nad sklenicí osvěžujícího nápoje. Řecká historická architektura je opravdu mimořádná. Ve městě Mystras, někdejším hlavním městě Peloponésu ve 14. a 15. století, najdete nádherné středověké zříceniny uprostřed svěží přírody. Dále je zde Meteora ze 14. století – celkem šest klášterů postavených na vrcholcích slepencových skal. Všechny řecké ostrovy nabízejí něco jedinečného, a proto patří mezi nejnavštěvovanější na světě. Každý si zde může najít, co mu vyhovuje – někdo klidná útočiště, jiný místa plná zábavy a slunce. Pokud hledáte hlavně život a zábavu, navštivte Mykonos. Těšit se můžete nejen na typickou ohromující řeckou architekturu kontrastující s třpytícím se mořem, ale také dost stylových podniků, ve kterých je o zábavu kdykoliv postaráno. Azurovou barvu moře v kontrastu s jemnými mramorovými oblázky najdete na nádherné pláži Myrtos. Nejtypičtější obraz Řecka z hlediska architektury i výhledu si však odvezete z úžasného ostrova Santorini. Tento ostrov snadno poznáte podle dokonalých sněhobílých domů s jasně modrými střechami. Ve městě Fira, hlavním městě ostrova Santorini, najdete krásné hotely, výborné taverny i skvělé možnosti nákupů. Naše destinace v regionu Řecko https://www.emirates.com/cz/czech/destinations/flights-to-athens.aspx ŘECKO Lety do: Athény Ať již chcete kulturu, relaxaci nebo směs obojího, můžete si vytvořit dokonalý itinerář pro návštěvu Atén. Základní informace k letům do Řecko *Pokud cestujete s kojenci, nabízíme vám cestovní dětské postýlky, speciální jídla, dětské kočárky a další. *Naše služba pro nezletilé osoby bez doprovodu je k dispozici pro děti od pěti do 12 let, které cestují samy. *Ověřte si aktuální zdravotní pokyny a požadavky na očkování platné pro vaši destinaci. Před letem do Řecko Zavazadlový limit pro váš let bude záviset na cestovní třídě: 30 kgkilogramů v Economy Class, 40 kgkilogramů v Business Class a 50 kgkilogramů ve First Class. Pro letenky vystavené po 15. listopadu 2014 platí rovněž maximální velikost odbaveného zavazadla. Bezplatná služba Chauffeur-drive je k dispozici ve více než 70 městech pro naše cestující ve First Class a Business Class. Z vašeho domu, kanceláře nebo hotelu vás odvezeme na letiště, a až přiletíte, dopravíme vás do vaší další destinace. Vízové požadavky Do některých zemí si budete muset před cestou vyřídit vízum. Ověřte si aktuální vízové požadavky platné pro vaši destinaci. Informace o letišti Každé letiště po celém světě je jiné, a proto si před odletem přečtěte užitečné informace o své destinaci. Můžete si rovněž vyhledat pobočky společnosti Emirates na letištích po celém světě. Dubai Stopover Zarezervujte si balíček Dubai Stopover a po cestě kamkoli do světa poznejte toto krásné město. Můžeme pro vás zajistit víza, transfery i hotely, takže čas strávený ve městě maximálně využijete, bez ohledu na to, jak dlouho zde zůstanete. Rezervace auta Přidejte si k rezervaci pronájem auta a spravujte všechny své cestovní plány na jednom místě. Naše partnerské společnosti po celém světě vám nabídnou speciální sazby, a to i v případě, že si nerezervujete let. O nás *Kdo jsme *Jak fungujeme *Společnosti ve skupině *Vedení společnosti *KariéraKariéra V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky. *Mediální centrumMediální centrum V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky. *Životní prostředí Nápověda *Nápověda a kontakt *Aktuální informace o cestě *Speciální asistence *Nejčastější dotazy Rezervovat *Rezervovat lety *Cestovní služby *Přeprava *Plánování cesty *Vyhledávat lety Správa *Odbavení *Chauffeur-drive *Stav letu *Správa rezervace Před odletem *Zavazadla *Informace o vízech a cestovních pasech *Zdraví *Cestovní informace *Mezinárodní letiště v Dubaji *Na letiště a z letiště Kam létáme *Mapa destinací *Afrika *Asie a Tichomoří *Evropa *Severní a Jižní Amerika *Blízký východ *Lety do všech zemí / na všechna území Zážitek *Co můžete očekávat na palubě letadla *Nakupujte u Emirates *Co vás čeká během vašeho letu *Zábava za letu *Stravování *Naše salónky Členství *Přihlásit se do Emirates Skywards *Zaregistrujte se do programu Emirates Skywards *Naši partneři *Výhody programu Business Rewards *Zaregistrujte svou společnost Odběr speciálních nabídek Ušetřete s našimi nejnovějšími tarify a nabídkami. Odhlásit se z odběru nebo změnit preference E-mailová adresa PřihlásitClick here to fill details required to subscribe to special offerDalší informace o tom, jak vaše údaje využíváme, naleznete v našich zásadách ochrany osobních údajů. Mobilní aplikace a stránky Rezervujte lety, odbavte se, vyberte si sedadla i jídlo. AppStore V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky. GooglePlay V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky. Spojte se s námi Podělte se o svůj zážitek se společností Emirates. Facebook V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky.Twitter V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky.YouTube V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky.LinkedIn V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky.Instagram V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky.Googleplus V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky. V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky. V nové záložce se otevřou externí webové stránky. *Usnadnění přístupu *Kontaktujte nás *Zásady ochrany osobních údajů *Všeobecné podmínky *Zásady týkající se souborů cookie *Kybernetická bezpečnost *Mapa webových stránek © 2019 Skupina Emirates Group. Všechna práva vyhrazena. Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte. Öffnet eine externe Website auf einer neuen Registerkarte. * * * * * * * * *